


In the Middle

by AudreyV



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Aftercare, Age Play, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caretaking, Comfort, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Daddy Christopher Pike, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, First Time, Mommy Kink, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Nursing Kink, Sub Michael Burnham, Super Switch Philippa Georgiou, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity Kink, Virginity Roleplay, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV/pseuds/AudreyV
Summary: Michael has a nightmare. She finds comfort (and more) with her two favorite people.





	In the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> So... read the tags, y’all. 
> 
> Michael Burnham is a precious human and deserves all the love and care in the world, and also a ton of really hot kinky sex, and in this fic she gets both at the same time. 
> 
> This is my first time writing this kink and I’m nervous and hope I did it well! 
> 
> Set in some nebulous AU land where the battle of the binaries never happened and so this is Prime Georgiou.

“I had a nightmare,” Michael mumbled as she stood in the doorway. Her eyes darted from Philippa to Chris. She was hyper aware she'd interrupted their time together and her cheeks burned with shame at her own weakness.

“Oh darling,” Philippa said, her voice warm and soothing. She drew back the comforter.

Michael felt the pull. She wanted to be held so badly, couldn’t imagine going back to the inky blackness of her room to stare sleepless at the ceiling. But her eyes went back to Chris, whose visage was harder to decipher than her Philippa’s.

“I don't want to ruin your night,” she said and the calm on his face broke, instantly replaced by something so much softer.

“You could never do that,” he said. “C’mere.”

Michael crawled in bed between them. Philippa pulled the comforter taut over her.

Even pressed between them, Philippa’s softness to one side and Chris’s firm chest to the other, Michael couldn't sleep. She curled toward Philippa and threw an arm across Philippa’s chest. Her behind pressed against Chris as she shifted and squirmed, trying to get comfortable.

“You need to learn to ask for what you need, Michael,” Philippa gently chided.

“I don't need anything,” Michael retorted, but when Philippa stroked her face Michael whimpered and toyed with the top button of Philippa’s pajama top.

“Can I?” Michael asked. Philippa smiled and unbuttoned her top, exposing her breast.

“All yours, sweetheart,” Philippa said.

Michael breathed in the light scent of Philippa’s skin. She sighed deeply as she took Philippa’s nipple into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the hard nub and then suckled it.

Philippa would give her this far more often than Michael would allow herself to take it. Only nights like that one, when her demons got too close, would she let herself indulge.

Michael cooed and wriggled with contentment. She half-heard Chris’s sharp intake of breath as her bottom moved against him.She knew she should stop but she liked the way he felt against her, so she pressed back harder as she sucked at Philippa’s breast.

Chris’s hand on her hip stopped her movement. She felt him shift to create a gap between them.

Chris leaned over Michael to kiss Philippa gently. Michael got a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach as she heard the wet sound of their mouths moving together.

Michael sucked harder and Philippa moaned into Chris’s mouth. Michael liked that sound, wanted to make Philippa do that again, but a hand gently drew her away from Philippa’s breast.

“Someone's being a naughty girl,” Chris said, but even though his words were scary his tone soothed Michael. He strummed her lower lip with his thumb, then pressed it gently into her mouth. Michael sucked it.

“What do you need?” Chris asked. Michael whined in the back of her throat. She tried to keep sucking his thumb but he pulled it away.

“What do you need, baby girl?” He asked again.He spooned her. Michael could feel him, hard against her backside and she reached for him.

“No.” Chris caught her hand.

“She's just curious,” Philippa said.

“She's too little.”

“I am not!” Michael retorted, flipping over to face Chris. She heard Philippa chuckling softly but kept her focus trained on his kind blue eyes.

“Big girls ask for what they want, Michael,” he chided gently. Michael knew she should use her words but her cheeks burned with the embarrassment of being so weak and needy.

“I want to make you happy,” she said finally. “Both of you.”

“You do, darling,” Philippa said softly.

Chris cupped Michael’s chin and tilted her face up toward his.

“She’s right, you know. Pippa and I are so lucky to have you with us.”

Michael’s heart beat hard and fast as Chris leaned toward her. He brought his lips to hers so gently, chastely. The way he kissed her made her feel small and safe.

“Just tell Daddy what you want,” he murmured. Michael felt Philippa’s hand traversing her waist, coming to rest at the top of her pajama pants, fingers toying with the tie.

“I want to be in the middle,” Michael whispered, hoping it was enough. It was hard to talk about those things when she was little, so hard that sometimes she wished she didn't want things that were so complicated. That she could be happy just falling asleep between them, without the strange grown up desires that filled her when they were near.

Philippa untied the drawstring of Michael’s pants. She took her time loosening it before slipping her hand inside. She laughed softly when her fingertips grazed the top of Michael’s underwear.

“Big girl undies tonight?” Philippa asked. Michael nodded.

“I like them.” She did like them, a lot. Chris brought them back from an away mission a few weeks before — her size, but full coverage like a child would wear, with bright blue cartoon baby Tellerites on the front.

“I'm proud of you,” Philippa said. “It's hard to stay dry when you have a scary dream. Would you like a reward?”

“Yes, please,” Michael replied politely. She felt Philippa’s fingers slip past her underwear and start to caress the bare skin she found there.

Chris kissed Philippa again over Michael’s head. Michael was always fascinated by the way they kissed. It was slow and almost reverent, and she'd never seen Philippa look quite so soft. Michael was so enthralled by them the gentle movement of Philippa’s hand almost faded away.

“Ohhhhh.” Michael sighed contentedly as Philippa stroked her outer lips.

“Happy, baby?” Chris asks. Michael nodded and giggled.

“Yes, Daddy,”she replied.

“So you want to be in the middle?”

“Uh huh.”

“You want Daddy’s attention tonight?” Chris asked. “Or just Mommy’s?”

Michael glanced back and forth between them. So far, when they were all together Philippa had been the bridge between them. Michael had come apart in Philippa’s arms in front of Chris, and she'd watched him have his way with Philippa, but the play between the two of them had so far been practically chaste.

The idea of changing that made her nervous and excited. She looked him up and down, letting her gaze linger on his lips, his chest and the bulge in his shorts.

“Both,” Michael said in a small voice. “I want you both to touch me.”

Chris nodded and kissed her again. This time he guided the kiss from sweet to heated, coaxing her mouth open so he could explore her with his tongue. The attention made heat rush to the apex of Michael’s thighs. She moaned and squirmed against Philippa’s fingers.

“She likes that,” Philippa noted. Chris gently pulled away from Michael and turned to Philippa.

“Let’s make sure we get her really riled up first,” he said. “I want her desperate.”

Michael had to fight to keep from whining at the thought.

“How cruel should we be?” Philippa asked lightly as she spread Michael’s lips and dipped a finger into her wetness.

“I wouldn't call it cruelty. Just delayed gratification.” Chris grinned. “Maybe we should make her wait her turn.”

“Mmmmm… can you be patient, baby?” Philippa asked and Michael wanted nothing more than to please her.

“Yes.”

“Manners.”

“Yes, Mommy.”

“Good girl,” Philippa said. Shestroked Michael's clit for a moment and then pulled her hand away. Michael bit her own lip to keep from protesting.

“I expect you to watch,” Chris said in a firm voice. He waited for her to shift over to his side of the bed and then he moved for Philippa.

That time when he kissed her it was hungry. Michael watched Philippa meet his energy and push back.

Philippa broke the kiss to shuck his shirt off over his head. Chris took advantage of the moment and pushed her back against the bed. The movement was rough but Philippa giggled. He stripped her loose pajama pants off in one fluid motion and crawled up her body to lavish attention on her belly.

Michael loved how happy and comfortable Philippa looked as she relaxed back to enjoy Chris’s ministrations.

“Watch this, kiddo,” Chris said with a wink and an impish grin. He kissed Philippa’s inner thigh, then bit it. Philippa gasped and all of Michael ached for her, wished she was the one making that sound come out of Philippa.

“Chris, don't tease,” Philippa scolded.

“You love it,” he shot back before burying his face between Philippa’s legs.

Michael watched in rapt attention as he pleasured her. She loved the way Philippa’s head rolled back and forth on the pillow, tangling her loose curls. Chris groaned as Philippa’s legs clenched around him. He pressed her thighs back against the mattress and held them there, arm muscles glistening as Philippa thrashed under him.

Philippa was still panting and trembling from her release when Chris flipped her onto her stomach and pulled her up onto her hands and knees. He entered her from behind and she keened. Michael started to reach for her but stopped herself.

“Go ahead, baby girl,” Chris said.

Michael crawled over until she was in front of Philippa. She took Philippa’s face in her hands and kissed her. She did it as seriously and slowly as Chris did earlier, then she pulled back to look into Philippa’s face.

“You're being so patient,” Philippa murmured.

“Such a good girl,” Chris agreed. “Do you want to help me make Mommy feel good?”

“Yes Daddy,” Michael said immediately. She watched as Chris drew Philippa up until her back was pressed against his chest. He held her there against him with his arm tight against her collarbones.

“Come kiss her here,” he said in a low, rough voice as he caressed the place where their bodies were joined with his other hand.

Michael flopped down on the bed on her stomach and reached for Philippa’s hips. She gripped them to steady herself before leaning close and pressing her lips chastely just above the patch of dark hair.

“Lower,” Chris ordered and Michael obeyed. Philippa sighed when Michael’s lips grazed her slit.

“That's it, sweetheart,” Philippa sighed.

Michael loved feeling like she'd done well, so she undertook the task in earnest. She spread Philippa with her hands and gently kissed the pink nub she found there.

“Very good, Michael. Now suck there like you suck on Mommy’s nipples,” Chris said.

Michael’s tongue darted out and circled the nub. Philippa moaned. The sound was delicious, just like it had been when Michael was sucking hard on her nipples earlier. Michael drew the nub into her mouth and sucked gently and a tremor went through Philippa’s entire body.

“Good girl,” Chris rasped. “Keep sucking and make Mommy come all over Daddy’s cock.”

Michael focused on the task, only vaguely aware that Chris was continuing to slowly thrust. She licked and sucked and her hand drifted down to caress Philippa’s lips, which were stretched around Chris's cock. Michael's fingers felt his hardness, slick and hot, and she let her fingertips glide along him.

“Later, Michael,” Chris corrected her. “Right now we want her to come, not me.”

A sheepish Michael stopped for a moment to look at him.

“Sorry Daddy,” she mumbled.“She likes this sometimes,” she added, placing one of her hands around her own neck and squeezing gently.

Chris adjusted the arm that had been holding Philippa to his chest until his fingers were resting on her throat. Michael was pleased when Philippa tipped her head back and moaned at the touch.

“Thanks, kiddo,” he told Michael, who ducked her head and once again suckled Philippa’s clit.

“Our girl is so good,” Chris said. “I can't wait to find out how she’ll feel around my cock. Are you excited to watch me fuck her?” He asked.Philippa whimpered and nodded and Michael shivered at the thought of doing that.

“Michael, ask Mommy to come for us.”

Michael stopped what she was doing for just long enough to say “Mommy, come for us, please,” and then she dove back in, sucking as hard as she could until Philippa’s body went rigid and she cried out.

“Keep going,” Chris ordered and Michael did. She sucked and sucked until Philippa was calling out in formless noises of pleasure and exclamations in several languages. She didn't stop until Philippa’s hand in her hair drew her away.

“That's enough, darling,” Philippa breathed. She pulled Michael up and kissed her long and deep.“Are you ready for your turn?”

Michael looked at Chris, who had pulled away from Philippa and was sitting on the bed, languidly stroking himself.

“I don't know,” Michael said honestly.

“You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, darling,” Philippa said in a soothing voice. She kissed Michael gently and Michael felt like she might melt into Philippa’s embrace.

“How about we start by getting you out of these clothes. Is that okay?” Philippa asked.

“Yes, please,” Michael said.

Philippa undressed Michael slowly, carefully. When Michael was in her underwear, Philippa kissed her again.

“How do you feel about me touching you here today?” Philippa asked, tugging at the garment that kept Michael’s breasts mostly flat against her chest. Michael shook her head.

“I thought so,” Philippa said. “Kind of hard to feel little with those, right? Anywhere else you’d like us to avoid?”

“No.”

“Give me a color?”

“Green.”

“Good girl.” Philippa smiled at her. “Are you nervous about your first time with Daddy tonight?”

Michael nodded. She resisted the impulse to suck her thumb into her mouth for comfort.

“Don't worry. I'll take care of you.”

Michael knew that was true. Philippa had always taken care of her, from the first time they were together. From the day they met, really, but now Michael trusted her on every level.

Philippa smiled down at Michael. Her hand slid down Michael’s stomach and under the waistband of her underwear.

“You're very wet, darling,” Philippa murmured. “But I'm going to have Daddy get the lube anyway. Chris?”

“Good idea,” Chris said. He turned and started looking through the bottom drawer of the bedside table.

“The most important thing to remember is that Daddy and I would never hurt you,” Philippa said in a low voice as she eased Michael’s underwear down her legs. “If you can remember that, and trust it, it will help you relax.”

Michael did trust it, and them. She trusted Philippa most, simply because she'd known her longer, but everything she’d seen of Chris told her he was good and kind and honorable. She knew she was lucky to have such a good Daddy.

Chris handed the bottle of lubricant to Philippa, who took Michael’s hand and squeezed some into it. It was slightly cold and a little sticky. Philippa then guided Michael’s hand to Chris’s cock, wrapping her fingers around it. Michael was pleased when he shuddered and his eyes reflexively closed at her touch.

“I think the best way might be her on top,” Philippa suggested. Chris nodded in agreement.

“Good thought. She should come first, though.” Chris grinned at Philippa and Michael’s heart beat fast. “You want the honor or shall I?”

“You go ahead,” Philippa said. “I've had the honor.”

“That okay with you, baby?” Chris asked in a low voice.

“Please, Daddy,” Michael said.

“How about if Mommy holds you while Daddy kisses you here?” Chris asked, his fingers sliding between Michael’s thighs. “I will need you to pause this,” he added, pulling her hand away from where it was sliding up and down his cock.

“But Daddy—”

“Shhhh, baby. Don't worry. There will be plenty of time for you to touch me however you like. Tonight all you have to do is let us take care of you,” Chris said. He moved Michael’s body easily, pushing her back into Philippa’s arms.

Michael leaned back against Philippa’s chest. Philippa’s hands moved soothingly up and down her arms, then Philippa’s arms wrapped around Michael, holding her firmly. Michael started to wiggle away and Philippa’s hold loosened.

“No,” Michael protested. “I don't want you to let me go.”

Philippa’s arms constricted around her, solid and safe. Michael sighed and relaxed into the embrace as Chris settled between her legs.

“Color, baby?” Philippa asked softly.

“Green,” Michael replied confidently. She looked down at Chris who grinned at her before bowing his head to kiss her thigh.

Chris spread her legs with his strong hands, breathed deeply, and then licked into her. It wasn't like when Philippa did that to her. Philippa’s tongue was like a soft breeze, fluttering against her. Chris was like a storm pounding against the shore. His tongue spread her folds, lathed against her clit. Michael groaned and squirmed against Philippa’s unyielding arms. 

“Have you noticed she likes to be helpless?” Philippa asked Chris, who looked up at her, his chin already glistening with Michael’s arousal.

“I had an inkling,” he said. He caught Michael’s eye as he probed her center with one of his thick fingers, holding her gaze as he eased it inside. She was so wet it slid in easily.

Michael whined and shifted her hips up, wanting his tongue against her clit. Chris obliged, sucking it gently into his mouth.

He lapped at her, moved his tongue roughly against her clit, suckled her, all the while gently thrusting his finger inside her. He added a second and there was a pleasant stretch that made Michael groan.

“I'm going to make you come, Michael,” Chris explained in a voice that held just a touch of authority. “You're going to come on my mouth and then Mommy’s going to hold you still for me while I fuck you.”

Michael whined around her thumb, which she'd sucked into her mouth at some point. She heard and felt Philippa moan and she felt so proud she could make them feel so good.

Chris worked her open. He pushed three fingers inside her and Michael cried out. She contorted but Philippa held her firm.

Chris’s free hand held her hip as he enveloped her with his mouth. Between the stretch of his fingers and the way his tongue battered her clit, Michael couldn'tavoid the release that wasbearing down on her.

She was so aroused she felt flooded. Wetness gushed out of her around Chris’s fingers. Michael clutched Philippa’s hand and pressed back against her body, desperate for the anchor she provided.

Michael’s mind went blank in the rush of pleasure. She closed her eyes and let it take her over, dropping down into a world where all she had to do was feel.

Everything was sticky and warm and blurry when she felt Chris spread her legs wide. He knelt between them and slid his cock against her. It felt so good, even though she was sensitive from just having come.

“Mommy’s going to hold you still,” Chris repeated and Philippa’s arms were steel around her.

Michael’s limbs were jelly and her voice had fled. All she could do was trust them, and she did, with every part of her.

She felt Chris’s hardness at her opening. It lingered there, then he eased just the head inside her. She groaned and strained against Philippa’s grip, but then he withdrew.

“See? Not so bad, right?” He asked gently. He teased her, pushed just barely inside her then pulled out again. He did that until she was whimpering and desperate.

“Please,” Michael managed. A hand found her clit and slid against it. She thrust her hips out trying to draw more of him inside her.

“Manners,” Philippa breathed in her ear.

“Please, Daddy,” Michael begged.

Chris looked down at her and smiled.

“That's my girl,” he said, and it was true, she was his, theirs, she was Mommy and Daddy’s little girl, and they took such good care of her.

Chris sunk into her to the hilt and Michael cried out, clenching around him, fighting Philippa’s arms as her body shuddered and peaked. She didn't even realize she was that close again, didn't think she could get off while she felt so vulnerable and splayed open, but then he was fucking her through it, with Philippa murmuring words of assurance.

His cock felt different than fingers, but good. Michael groaned and met his thrusts, acting on instinct. She felt him deep inside her and she cooed with pleasure.

He fucked her in a steady rhythm, pulling almost all the way out and then sinking back into her. It was an incredible feeling. She turned her head so she could kiss Philippa’s mouth as he did it.

“You ready to be in the middle, baby?” Chris asked and Michael would do anything for them.

“Yes, Daddy, please,” she said.

He pulled out and she whined. He flipped her over like he’d done with Philippa earlier, then pushed her face forward until it was between Philippa’s legs.

“Give me a color,” Chris said firmly.

“Green,” Michael answered quickly even though her heart was racing in her chest. She looked up at Philippa, who was gazing down at her with an expression of such pride and love.

“Good. Make Mommy come,” Chris said. He pushed her head down and she obediently opened her mouth, tasting Philippa again. Chris knelt behind her and pressed his cock against her, sawing it between her lips. Michael whined and pushed back toward him, but he held her hip firmly.

“Use your words,” he chided gently.

“Please,” Michael managed, desperate and small.

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me, Daddy,” she said, and Chris groaned and plunged inside her.

This time was less about teasing her. He fucked into her, his hips hitting her bottom in a fast rhythm. Michael focused on Philippa, spread out in front of her, even as her own pleasure grew, threatening to distract her.

Chris’s hand snaked around her hip. His fingers found her clit and she squealed.

Michael thrust her fingers inside Philippa, who cursed in Malay before demanding more.

Michael felt like a conduit between them. Chris pushed inside her and she did the same to Philippa. Chris fingered her clit and she licked and sucked Philippa’s and the energy flowed among them and it was intoxicating.

Michael felt proud when Philippa went rigid under her.She didn't ease her movements, pushing Philippa to a long, loud peak.

Michael didn't think she'd be able to come again, but then Philippa looked up at her, flushed and with heavy-lidded eyes. She grabbed Michael’s chin in her hand and held it firmly as she looked directly into Michael’s eyes.

“Come on Daddy’s cock for me,” she demanded. “Now.”

It was an order and Michael knew it. She had no choice but to obey. She felt her body start to clench and heard Chris groaning behind her. His movement sped up and grew erratic as she squirmed and cried out, pleasure racing through her as she clung to Philippa.

Michael’s heart pounded in her ears. Everything felt loud and too bright and overwhelming, but Philippa held her tight, rubbing her back and murmuring words of comfort.

“Your turn,” Philippa said over the top of Michael’s head. Michael heard Chris groan as he gripped her hips harder, then his body went rigid behind her.

When he let go of her hips Michael collapsed forward, stretching out on top of Philippa. She felt Chris crawl up the bed and lie down beside them. His arm snaked over her and pulled them both close.

Michael laid there, quite still, focusing on the easy, steady rhythm of Philippa’s breathing.

“Give me a color, Michael,” Philippa instructed. Michael thought for a moment.

“Yellow,” she replied in a small voice. “I think.”

“Do you know what you need?” Philippa asked gently. Michael shook her head and buried her face in the crook of Philippa’s neck.

“Computer, lights to ten percent, play rainforest sounds at twenty percent volume,” Chris said. The lights dimmed and the patter of rain and birds chirping filled the room. 

“Chris, get the shower running— water, not sonic,” Philippa said quietly. Michael felt his strong hand squeeze her shoulder, then the bed shifted and he was gone.

“I'm sorry,” Michael whispered against Philippa’s neck. Her face felt wet and hot and she couldn't stop her body from trembling.

“Shhhh, darling,” Philippa said. “You have nothing to apologize for. Even Daddy cries sometimes. Not me though, obviously,” she added in a warm, teasing tone.

Michael giggled through her tears, because of course she’d seen Philippa cry, many times. It was scary the first time, realizing her captain was soft like that, but Philippa’s sensitive heart was one of the things she loved most about her. It was almost certainly what made her such a good Mommy to Michael.

“Hey baby,” Chris said softly. He stroked her cheek and Michael lifted her head. “Can I kiss you?”

Michael nodded. Chris pressed his lips to hers, so gently and tenderly that she felt tears welling up inside her again and pulled away.

“Daddy’s going to carry you into the bathroom,” Philippa said, but Michael just clung more tightly to her. “I'm coming too, don't worry.”

“I don't want a shower,” Michael whined.

“You won't start to feel better just lying here,” Philippa said firmly. “You're having a shower. Do you want to walk there yourself or do you want Daddy to carry you?”

“Carry me,” Michael mumbled. Chris gathered her up in his arms, lifting her easily.

When they were in the bathroom, he gently set her down on the toilet. Philippa knelt down in front of her and caressed her face.

“I'm going to take this off,” Philippa said, reaching for the clasps that held Michael’s chest covering on. Michael sat still while Philippa unwound it. When she was naked, Philippa helped her stand up and guided her into the shower.

The warm water hit her shoulders and Michael shuddered. It felt so different than her usual sonic shower. Her legs were weak under her so she leaned on Philippa.

“Chris, hand me the purple bottle?” Philippa asked.

Michael smelled lavender. Philippa tipped Michael’s head back under the stream of water. When Michael’s hair was soaked, Philippa massaged the shampoo through it, then helped Michael rinse it thoroughly.

Philippa reversed their positions, stepping under the water as she grabbed another bottle. She carefully applied the conditioner to Michael’s curls. 

“You need to leave that on for a few minutes,” Philippa said as she wet her own hair.

“I can do yours,” Michael said, reaching for the purple bottle.

“Actually, that one is just for you,” Philippa said, handing a green bottle to her. “This one is mine.”

“Just for me?” Michael asked.

“Of course. Our hair is different,” Philippa said. She turned to allow Michael to shampoo her hair.

“You replicated them just for me?” Michael asked again, her hands massaging Philippa’s scalp. “Even though the sonic showers don't require them.”

“A real shower is a wonderfultreat sometimes,” Philippa said. “And I wanted to be prepared to give that to you, properly.”

“Oh,” Michael said softly. She felt tears welling up in her eyes again as she watched Philippa rinse.

“Darling, what's wrong?” Philippa asked. She stepped forward into Michael’s space.

“Nothing. That's just… nice.”

“I love you,” Philippa said matter-of-factly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the galaxy instead of something Michael regularly questioned in her darkest moments. “Nice should be expected.”

“I love you too… Philippa,” Michael added. Philippa smiled at her.

“Feeling a little less little, darling?” Philippa asked. Michael nodded.

“Yes. The shower was a good idea. I think I needed to be in a different headspace to process… all that,” Michael said. She glanced out into the bathroom where Chris was washing his face at the sink. “How are you?” She called out to him.

“I'm good,” he said with an easy smile. “I figured I'd give the two of you a few minutes alone in there. Was that— should I have done something differently?”

Michael’s heart swelled with his concern.

“I don't know,” Michael answered. “I don't think so.”

Chris nodded.

“Good,” he said.

“You should get in,” Philippa said. She rinsed the last bit of conditioner from her hair and stepped out of the stream of water.

“These things always freak me out a little,” Chris mumbled as he entered the shower enclosure.

“Post-intercourse intimacy?” Michael asked.

“No. Being covered in water.”

Michael chuckled at his answer. Imaging Chris unnerved by anything was such a strange idea, but she could see the unease in his posture as he stood under the stream.

“Computer, rainfall mode,” Philippa said and all three of them were covered in a gentle shower.

Philippa stepped forward into Chris’s arms and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him, then she tugged Michael toward them.

Michael let herself be enveloped by the warmth of their bodies. Philippa ran a finger along Michael’s jaw, then pulled her in for a kiss.

“Up for another round?” Philippa asked breathlessly, trailing her hand up Michael’s inner thigh. Michael laughed and rolled her eyes.

“Definitely not. I'm already sore.”

“Sorry,” Chris said sheepishly, but Michael shook her head.

“Don't apologize. That was… wild. And unexpectedly fulfilling.”

“For me too. I'm still getting the ropes on this whole thing,” he said, gesturing vaguely between the three of them. “But I know you put a lot of trust in me tonight, and I aim to prove myself worthy of that, now and going forward.”

“So noble,” Philippa mumbled. She stepped toward Chris, pulling Michael along with her. She kissed him, then turned and kissed Michael.

“I think it's bedtime,” Chris said in a warm voice. “Let’s get you both dried off.”

Michael swallowed hard at the thought of being alone in her room again. Philippa caught her eye and smiled.

“Chris? Remind me to requisition a larger bed in the morning. Tonight’s the last night I'm going to endure the two of you crowding me in your sleep,” Philippa said with a wink.

“Got it.” Chris grinned. “I can't wait to see how you explain needing a bed big enough for three.”

“I’m the captain,” Philippa replied. “I need space for all my big ideas… and the people I love.”

Those words lingered in Michael’s mind as she drifted off into a dreamless sleep, snug in between them.

 


End file.
